Many types of articles are displayed in frames for hanging on a wall or for placing on a table or desk. The frames are typically made of metal or wood. Although the metals and wood can be in many different colors, thicknesses, styles and forms, other forms and styles are desired.
New types of frame materials are in demand. New materials can add versitility and flare to the articles displayed.